Shell
by Alex20
Summary: Eight years have passed since that fateful time, now someone tells that story.


Shell

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated names, ideas are not my property and as such I derive no monetary or material benefits from this fiction.

Reviews are welcome, if you really want a decent response to your review make sure I can get an email address for you. I welcome any and all criticisms and ideas. On that note, I would welcome an offer from a beta reader if anyone were willing.

-----------

Eight years ago an incident happened that may be one of the main contributing factors to the rise of the most feared and powerful auror in modern history. 

Eight years have passed since the events that shattered his life, his happiness was gone, his life almost meaningless at the time. Now he stands tall, protecting the public from the darkness, he does this because it gives meaning to his life and to keep those he counts as important safe.

Only six people matter to this person now. Only five are privy to his life, only these people know what runs through his mind, pervading his being, what drives him onward.

Life changed eight years ago for our auror and those he once held dear, the two brightest stars of Hogwarts fell and cracked that day, two that should never have fallen like they did. Now we look back and in some ways we have to wonder if it was a blessing in disguise for our world, but at the same time it was a curse that broke a vibrant young boy and created the man we call Justice.

~~

_Albus, Minerva, Remus, Tonks and Molly,_

_I'm sorry. I can't really say much else, I feel I've let you down some much after everything you've done for me. Tonight was the straw broke the camel's back. I can't stay here anymore. We all know what kept me here and now that has gone._

_I want to thank you all for everything, I'm going to the Auror college like we discussed before. I can't thank you all enough for enabling me to do this, especially arranging for me to finish school there. _

_Don't tell anyone where I'm going or why. Only say I'm gone, if anyone bothers to ask that is. I'll keep in contact with you all, you are my family and Tonks, I'll see you around the facility at some point. Thanks for the training by the way, you won't recognise me at first. Ask Albus or Minerva for my new name, they know what it'll be._

_I love you, you kept me safe and I know I wasn't always grateful but now its my turn to keep you all safe._

_Harry._

_~~_

Hedwig had delivered the letter to Albus late that night; she then took off to find her master. Only the five in the letter ever see her anymore, everyone else seems unable or unwillingly to acknowledge to lovely owl.

Once the circumstance surrounding his leaving had been discovered, the second star fell, not as drastically but everyone could see the subtle change in how they were treated. No longer did they get the slight favouritism they were once shown, and for the first time since he became headmaster, Dumbledore refused to give a reference to a group of students. To say this shocked the families and friends of those students would be an understatement but he held no quarrel with the families, he merely stated that if they want to understand why then they should ask their offspring. The staff were not surprised at his actions, they understood why he refused not just because of what happened but because of the personal grief it caused him that his students would act in such a dishonourable manner.  

~~

_Minerva,_

_How are you? It seems so strange to call you by your first name, but in a way it seems like that is all I've ever called you._

_I hope that the quidditch team has been doing okay, I don't get much chance to find out these things, hopefully you got Ginny to replace me, she's a good seeker although admittedly she is a better chaser. She deserves the chance to shine._

_Here at the college everything is going well, no one really pays attention to me most of the time. It might sound like hell to some, but it's a godsend to me. I am working really hard at things, I won't let you down after all the work you did to get me here, although maybe some weekends you could give me some advice with the transfiguration work, I'm still a bit below par in certain areas._

_The instructors are all really strict and make you work, they cut me no slack for being so young. I think they hate the fact that I came in and beat their top recruit in a duel in my first week, but they are fair._

_I hope everything is going well._

_Harry._

_~~_

I think Minerva was the most proud of Harry out of us all, she knew that he had to work hard at the more academic side of things. He was excellent at the practical side of most things where his natural abilities could flourish but he was sometimes a bit too restless to do bookwork well. 

Minerva took to leaving the castle on Saturdays soon after that letter, it took us a while to figure out where she was going. Eventually it was Tonks who provided the answer when she saw her at the Auror college once. After that Minerva came clean and told us that every Saturday she was going to see Harry, to help him with his work and make sure he could keep up.

Harry had told me in a letter that Minerva had promised that she would make sure Harry would become an Auror when Umbridge was at the school. He also wrote that there was no way he was going to let his head of house down after the confidence she had shown in him.

You could see the pride in Minerva's eyes whenever she got a letter from Harry, and she was quick to share his marks with us. With his determination and aptitude for a lot of the work, Harry was first in most areas of the training, even in those areas of training which he was not as strong in, he was in the top three for.

~~

_Molly,_

_I heard from Minerva that Ginny won the quidditch cup for Gryffindor this year, you must be so proud of her. I know I am. I also know a little secret you might be interested in, but you have to promise not to tell Ginny. Do you promise?_

_Okay, Minerva says that the Head Girl has already been chosen for next year and guess who it is? Can you guess yet? It's Ginny, your little girl is going to be Head Girl at Hogwarts._

_Now, Hedwig has a little parcel with some galleons, I don't want any arguments here. I want you to use them to go out and by something for Ginny from me, don't tell her that but. _

_How is everything at the Burrow with you? I know that I am not the favourite person with most of the people there just now and I know that you keeping this a secret must be hard, I am sorry about everything that happened._

_Just to let you know, I'm eating fine and getting enough rest, the work they make us do makes sure we sleep at night but the food isn't a patch on yours. I'm doing not too bad in class, but can't wait for the field experience exercises starting next month, maybe I'll get assigned to Tonks._

_Well goto go now, remember and buy that present,_

_Love_

_Harry._

~~

I remember when Molly got that letter; after she finished reading she came to see Minerva and myself at the castle. She shared the letter with us, she just kept saying that Harry was such a nice boy, so thoughtful. To other people Molly may seem a bit over the top sometimes, a bit smothering but it was all part of who she was. She was a wonderful woman and an excellent mother. 

What had happened had torn at her heart something awful, she had her own son on one side and Harry on the other. How she managed to cope I'll never know, but she understood that such things happened, she didn't like what had happened but could see that Harry hadn't wanted it to go down like it had. That Harry was keeping in contact with her was helping her immensely, she had been so disappointed in her own sons' actions and thought Harry would cut her off as well. The original letter dispelled this idea, and each letter she got she treasured. Harry may not be her son in other eyes but I think to the two of them they were mother and son.

~~

Albus, 

I heard about what happened, you refusing the references, why did you do that? If it was because of me then change your mind right now. I know it seems egotistical to think such things, but I can't see why from your point of view you would do such a thing.

_I know I have problems with them, severe problems but they are just that my problems, not yours and you shouldn't think otherwise. I know you tried to protect and help me through the years but now it is my and my generation's turn, I'm the one who will stand up and protect people. You've earned your rest, you can now just be the headmaster you always wanted to be, not what everyone else wants you to be. I'm not alone in protecting people, the other recruits here, I see it in their eyes, old Tom boy made mistakes, picking on the wrong people. The people here don't want an evil lord, they just want peace for their families. You and I know about the prophecy and it will be fulfilled but I will be the one to survive. I will take the stand and I will not break, never again._

_I have to congratulate you on your choice of Head Girl, Ginny will do a excellent job, probably the best Head Girl in years. I hope you aren't too mad but I had to tell Molly so she could go and get a gift for Ginny from me. Just make sure Ginny doesn't have to quit quidditch, otherwise I will come back and be most unhappy._

_Those little tricks we worked on are coming in real handy here, they help make sure people remember I'm not a little kid for one thing._

_Make sure Molly doesn't worry too much, Remus too and definitely make sure Minerva takes it easy at some point this summer. I've been talking to Tonks so I can make sure she's okay._

_Your student in life,_

_Harry_

_~~_

Albus read Harry's letter, he smiled at the way he worried about all of them and how he apologised for telling Molly the good news. He wasn't surprised that Harry worried about why he refused the references, he knew that Harry would think it was because of him and in truth it was partly because of him. However a greater part was the downfall of behaviour and honour surrounding the events, he knew Harry conducted himself with honour during it. Being as old as he was, he had picked up a few tricks for monitoring students throughout the school.

He was heartened that Harry believed he would triumph over Riddle, for a time he thought he was going to give up. But Harry declaration in writing that he would survive made his heart soar, he could feel the emotions off the letter as if Harry were there talking to him.

Maybe a little trip to the Auror college would be in order soon.

~~

_Remus,_

_Guess what?_

_Can you guess Remus? Guess who just got assigned to me for field experience?_

_By know you should know?_

_Okay, I'll tell you. It's Harry, although he isn't called that, but Harry has been assigned to me. I got the college's top recruit as my trainee, not only that but its Harry._

_Gotta go, need to go see Harry just in case he doesn't know._

_Tonks._

_~~_

_Remus,_

_Guess what?_

_I just got my field supervisor's name. Can you guess who it is?_

_Its Tonks, I got assigned to Tonks. How cool is that?_

_I get assigned to the only other metamorphmagus in the Corps, I wonder if that's why? I don't care though. At least I know that Tonks is one of the best and I won't let anyone make fun of her. _

_Gotta go, need to see if Tonks is around campus._

_Harry._

_~~_

I laughed as I received the two letters at the same time, it was scary how similar they were and a strange image of the two of them running around the training facilities trying to find each other played in my head.

At least now, I knew Harry had a competent Auror as his supervisor, for all her clumsiness Tonks was a good Auror and could teach Harry a lot. I also felt happy for Tonks, the year before she had a recruit who kept making fun of her and showing no respect, well until she cursed them several times. Harry wouldn't make fun of her, well not in a malicious way anyway.

He remembered that about four weeks ago, Harry had been put on report for punching out two recruits who were making inappropriate and malicious remarks about Tonks. He had heard them and without blinking, walked up and floored the pair of them, saying never to make fun of his friends.

He only hoped that the two of them didn't cause a huge incident in the field, neither really knew what tact was.


End file.
